Love Letter
by LilyPSuzeSMiaM
Summary: What happens when Mamoru finds a love letter in Usagi's room addressed to Tuxedo Kamen? Kind of a follow-up piece to Season 1, Episode three-Japanese version. One-shot!


A little one-shot I came up with after re-watching an episode of Sailor Moon. This is a follow up piece to the third Sailor Moon episode- Japanese version. Enjoy!

* * *

Usagi hummed as she finished cleaning up the house.

"Mamo-chan is coming, Mamo-chan is coming, my prince is visiting today!" Usagi sang, or rather shrieked, at the top of her lungs. Her parents weren't home today so it would be just the two of them. Mamoru had been so busy with his studies so he hadn't been able to spend time with Usagi. She was overjoyed with the fact that they would be together today.

The doorbell broke her thoughts. Usagi squealed as she opened the door.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi smiled as she saw the face of her prince.

"Usako!" Mamoru smiled gently and took the blonde into his arms. They fit together perfectly.

"Come in, Mamo-chan!" Usagi led Mamoru inside.

They chatted for a while, basically catching up as they hadn't seen each other in weeks, until they retreated into Usagi's bedroom.

"How's everyone else?" Mamoru asked, referring to the other senshi.

"They're okay, you know. Minako's still messing up phrases, Rei still has the ultimate temper, Ami's still study-crazy, and Makoto's still kicking butt. You've only been gone a couple weeks." Usagi filled him in.

"Yeah, but it seems like ages to me." Mamoru said, moving closer to Usagi.

"Yeah, I can't even go a day without seeing you, Mamo-chan." Usagi sighed, remembering the painful nights where all she had was a lousy old picture.

"I love you, Usako."

"I love you too, Mamo-chan." Usagi filled in the gap and pressed her soft lips against Mamoru's.

They had well passed the mark of kissing and were now fully making out when Mamoru broke apart.

Panting, Usagi murmured, "What?"

"I'm kind of thirsty, actually." Mamoru said, sheepishly. Though, that wasn't it at all. He was afraid that if they had gone any further, he would have lost it.

"Oh, um…okay, I'll go get something." Usagi said, confused.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Mamoru said, grateful.

As Usagi went to the kitchen, Mamoru took it upon himself to look around his future wife's room. He had never really looked at it.

There were bunnies everywhere, naturally. On the walls, on the bed, on the door, everywhere. He smiled at just the plain cuteness of it all.

On the desk were a bunch of little knick-knacks and such, one was a small, intricately decorated box. He recognized it as one head bought for her.

Looking, around to make sure she wasn't coming, he slowly opened the box. Inside were several pictures of them together, couple of little things he had bought for her on their various dates, and some other little sentimental things, along with several pressed roses. The one thing that caught his eye was the thing he didn't recognize. It was a piece of paper, folded several times.

He slowly opened it, trying not to make any noise. He grinned when he saw the first couple of words : _Dear Tuxedo Kamen-sama, _

It was a letter, addressed to him, apparently. So it really wouldn't hurt if he were to read it, right? He was debating this when the door opened.

"Mamo-chan! What are you doing?" Usagi screeched, snatching the letter away from Mamoru.

"I, uh…well, I just. Um, it's addressed to me!" Mamoru defended himself.

"Well, yeah. But, it was my room! You don't go sneaking around people's rooms like that!" Usagi argued back.

"You're my future wife, I have every right to go through your things!" Mamoru said heatedly.

They bickered like this for a while until Mamoru finally snatched the letter away from Usagi and asked, "Can I at least know what it is?"

"Yeah, okay. It's a love letter I wrote to you ages ago. Happy?" Usagi huffed.

"A love letter? When?"

"Well, way back when it was just you and me. I mean, before we found any of the other scouts. Do you remember when the Negaverse set up that fake music station called Midnight Zero? You know, you would send in love letters to them and they would read them on air? Well, after I found out it was just a huge scam, I decided to write one and personally give it to you. But I was always too chicken." Usagi explained.

"Well, now I have to read it." Mamoru decided.

"What? No! It was a long time ago, it's probably horrible!" Usagi pleaded.

Mamoru ignored her and read anyways.

"_Dear Tuxedo Kamen-sama,_

_ From the first time I met you, I knew we had something. Every time I see your face, it's like my heart opens up…just for you. The scent of your roses as they come at exactly the right time to save me, is the best smell in the entire world. The way your arms fit exactly around me as you carry me away to safety is the most comforting thing in the world. It's like we were made for each other. Your arms are the only place I feel safe anymore. Your eyes, midnight blue, is such an amazing sight. Every glance you give me sends shivers right down my spine. I want to be with you forever. When you leave, with a swish of your cape, it makes me want to run after you and demand to know who you are. So, please tell me who you are. I want to be able to have a normal conversation with you, one where we could talk about our future and such. Please?_

_Yours truly,_

_Sailor Moon"_

"Remember, I was only fourteen when I wrote it." Usagi said.

"Usako, it's beautiful, thank you. Why didn't you give it to me before?" Mamoru asked, bewildered.

"You always took off before I had a chance. And how would that sound anyways? Right in the middle of the battle, Oh, hey! Tuxedo Kamen-sama, I wrote a love letter for you! Oh, be careful of that youma over there!" Usagi mocked.

"Well, what about after?" Mamoru asked.

"I kind of forgot about it, and besides I wrote it when I was fourteen, it's horrible." Usagi said.

"No, it's not. It's beautiful, I love it Usako. And I love you." Mamoru smiled, gathering his precious leading lady into his arms.

"Thank you, Mamo-chan. I love you too." Usagi smiled, knowing that they would be together forever.


End file.
